


What are you waiting for?

by whenshesmirks (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hamilton References, Library, Library Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, hot librarian, librarian fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whenshesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire loves to read. She found a book she loves, Brie's Adventures. It's her escape when she can't physically escape her helicopter parents. One day a week though, she is free. Free to go downtown to the library to do homework and enjoy the looks she shares with the hot librarian on level eight. Maybe those looks will become something more, but it's been four months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, any and all feedback would be much appreciated. This is also my fantasy.

Wednesday. I finally made it downtown before noon. This was my fastest escape from home yet. I park, grabbing my bag, and head out to the library. As I walk, I put my headphones in and start ‘the walk’ – the swagger that was all flirt. I walk past the security guard, giving a nod. As I walk past the information desk, I make sure to stand a little straighter and bounce my boobs a bit.   
It was time to get the hot librarians attention, and I am as ready as I'll ever be. After coming here every week on Wednesday for the past four months, I have my own little spot on one of the upper levels- floor space among the shelves with the smell of old paper and knowledge surrounding me. This was the first week I didn’t have homework, so I had brought my favorite book- Brie’s Adventures. It was a collection of three hundred short stories that are all about this one girl, Brie. She is amazing. It is rather realistic fiction, and she is a bookworm with a crush on a hot librarian. If I could use her techniques, I could surely get the guy. I am giddy with excitement. It is time. As I wait for the elevator, I turn my phone to silent and removmy headphones.   
It was time to deploy part one: the book. I take out my much-loved copy of Brie’s Adventures and keep it visible in my hand, occasionally tapping it against my leg in impatience. I went over my mental checklist: leggings, check; top that shows my figure, check. The outfit is right. My hair falls loosely around my shoulders. The elevator dings and I finally am able to get in. Level eight, here I come.  
*Ding*  
Level eight- it’s time.  
As I get off the elevator, I make sure to catch the eye of the hottie with a delicious body who I see every week- tall dark and handsome. Perfect. With the cutest hipster glasses and those wonderful jeans that show just enough curves that I know, even with my limited experience, that he has an impressive package. I smirk as his eyes lift from the book in his hand, coming to a halt when I saw the recognize the book - Nick’s Courage- the book that was written from the hot librarians perspective of Brie’s Adventures. I can’t believe it. He gawks, and I'm not sure if it is the outfit or the book I hold or the fact that I had stopped. I try to play my surprise off with a smirk and a lip bite, but I don’t think it works as I scurry off to my usual spot. If he knew what was best, he would come looking.


	2. Owen

Noon. There was no way she would be here this early.  
I still wait impatiently, my phone on vibrate in case Jake, the security guard downstairs on the ground floor, my best friend, and my housemate, has a chance to text a quick ‘she’s here’ like he has done every week since the moment I told him she took my breathe away. Jake had laughed at the idea, finding it weird that I could be interested in a chick and not try to get her in bed the moment I saw her. (This was based on the fact that that was what I did- I had flings and one night stands, but no one had ever kept my interest for more than a week.)  
His words of advice, week after week, involved singing a reworded version of ‘My Shot’ from Hamilton, our favorite musical, every Wednesday morning. This morning, though, as we walked out the door he added on a new line, “If you lust after this woman go get her. What are you waiting for?”  
Four months and not a word- I didn’t even know her name! I did know one thing: she was either flirty or extremely self-confident. Every week she would wear a different pair of leggings and a shirt that showed off the beautiful curves of her body.  
Now was the time- to open my book and continue reading. I was almost done, and the main character was in my exact same spot- hot girl at the library, librarian doesn’t know what to do, and after waiting a year he finally acts.  
My phone vibrates a few minutes later. Probably my sister, trying to annoy me at work. On the off chance it isn’t, I check. My hand shakes as I pull out my phone, nervous and excited at the possibility she could be here this early in the day. “In third elevator from the left. Look at her shirt, but try not to drool.” I could almost do a happy dance.  
She is on her way.  
I quickly try to find a comfortable spot leaning against the counter and looking like I am still deep into the book in front of me instead of nervous that a girl is on her way up- a hot girl I have been practically drooling over the past few months.  
When the elevator dings a few minutes later, I jump. ‘Act cool act cool act cool act cool,’ I repeat over and over again to myself, ‘you have a pair, now act like it!’ The doors open and out she steps- in a Hamilton shirt!  
I gawk.  
I can’t help myself. Not only is she wearing a Hamilton shirt and all her assets looked divine, in her hand she held the first book to the book I was holding. She comes to a stop, noting both my reaction and my book. After a second she tries to play it off, and damn does it work. She smirks, does that super sexy lip bite thing that makes my cock jump, and walks away with a bounce in her step that makes her hips dance.  
It is official: I am doomed.  
She would be settling into her usual spot now, so I have time to chill. Chill is definitely needed if the tent in the front of my pants is any indication.  
Maybe continuing my book would help- hers looked worn, so she must know it well. If we start talking and she brought it up, I needed to know what I was talking about.  
Back to Nick and Brie.


	3. Claire

I clumsily move into my regular sitting position with my legs spread and my book in my lap. I decide to let the book fall open and start from there.   
I giggle- it falls open to the sex scene. I turn back two stories – I love the build up to the moment where Nick finally goes and talks to Brie after a year of silent eye flirting.   
I start reading.


	4. Owen

It takes me an hour to finish the book. Sadly, it only made me harder. There was an exquisitely well-written sex scene. This time I wouldn’t just check on her, I would find my inner Nick and do what he did. After finishing Nick’s Courage, I could only hope Brie’s Adventures was as explicit.  
I took a deep breath, and got to it.  
As I walk to where her spot is, I hope that this is what she is looking for- a secret romance among the shelves with a rather handsome librarian (if I do say so myself).  
As I peek in on her, I notice that she is panting. There must be quite a few more dirty details in Brie’s version than in Nick’s for her to get this hot and bothered by it. I quietly back-track a bit, going behind the shelf she is leaning up against. I follow her head movement and have to stifle a moan when I find where she is.  
I can do this.  
I can be amazing.  
I can astonish.  
I am not throwing away my shot.  
That will not be my legacy.  
I walk quietly back into her row, confidence rising as I get closer. She lets out a soft moan.  
It is time to act.  
I kneel down beside her- slowly, gently, and trying not to bring her back into reality just yet- tuck her hair behind her shoulder. I blow softly on her neck, eliciting a moan.  
There is no turning back now.


	5. Owen

I situate myself so that my legs are on either side of one of hers- I know the dangers if I surprise her too much, so I rest a hand on her thigh, the other now lightly caressing her jaw. I tilt her head ever so slightly to the side, giving me the perfect landing zone for my mouth. I slowly nibble and kiss my way up her neck to her ear, sucking on her lobe for a second. I feel her move beneath me. She pushes her leg into my erection, giving me the friction I so desperately need. I miss a breathe and I bury my face into her neck, letting out a low growl. She turns her head, making a noise when she sees who is rutting against her leg.  
“Hi,” she breathes into my hair.  
“Hey, name’s Owen. You?” I am growing impatient. Too much talk.  
“Claire. Can I give you a hand?”  
I nod, moaning as she manages to get herself out from underneath me, sit me down, and climb into my lap- plastering herself to me.  
She smirks and takes off our glasses, “I don’t want them to get in the way,” she says as she puts them on a shelf behind me.  
I started rubbing against her, impatient and needy. She cups my erection in one hand, using the other to pull down my zipper.  
“I’ve never done this before,” she whispers into my ear.  
I look into her eyes, realizing she is dead serious and smile.  
“You’re doing great.”  
She puts a hand into my pants, running it along my shaft as she continues to cup me with her other hand. She looks up at me, a question in her eyes. I nod. She gasps as she puts her hand around my cock, freeing it from my briefs. She swallows a moan out of me with a kiss as I feel the cool air on my cock.  
“You’re bigger than I expected!” she exclaims quietly as we break apart for a breath.  
I laugh. She is adorable.  
I continue to kiss her as she starts pumping my cock. My fingers snake around to cup her ass, pulling a moan out of her by squeezing its loveliness. I move my hands up under her shirt, finding the waistband of her leggings. I tug her underwear and leggings down past her butt, looking at her beautiful shaved pussy in amazement.  
“Is this your first time for everything?” I ask as I began to rub her clit with my thumb.  
She nodded. Damn. This’ll be interesting.  
I slowly move my pointer finger to her wet pussy lips, sliding it back and forth until it slips in. She gasps. I stop.  
“You okay? Can I keep going?” I ask, worrying that I have gone to far.  
She moans, looking into my eyes as she says, “No. You're perfect. I’m yours.”  
I growl. She is mine.  
I put my middle finger inside and start to pump the two. She moans again.  
“More. I need more. Please, I need you in me.” She says as she wriggles on my fingers, trying to get them deeper inside of her.  
I ask again if she is sure and she nods passionately.  
I lift her up with one arm, pulling my fingers out and turning her around so her back is against my stomach, line myself up with her dripping wet pussy, and in one push, I am balls deep in the lovely Claire...


	6. Claire

He is inside of me. Owen is inside of me. I moan, leaning back to rest my head against his collarbone. I feel so full, so perfect.


	7. Owen

I moan. She feels amazing- so tight and hot. I feel her lean back and rest herself against me, leaving no space between us. After another moment of letting her adjust, I start rubbing her clit again.  
She starts wriggling and I realize what she wants.  
I move. I lift her so that just the head of my cock is still in her and then I slam back into her. She puts a hand on my leg as she moans, and I pause.  
“Hold on, I have an idea.” If she really was a virgin until a few minutes ago how did she-- oh. The book. She wants to ride me the same way Brie rode Nick. Damn this girl.  
She slips off and turns around as I close my legs. She lines herself back up, now facing me, and drops back on with a gasp.  
“I know I said this earlier, but you’re huge!” she breathes out.  
I laugh, I can’t help it. She is so sexy having taken my cock so well, and what an innocent comment.  
My head falls back on the shelf as she begins to move, picking up the pace until she is pumping herself up and down on top of me.  
She moans and writhes as I nip at her neck while rubbing her clit furiously, matching her pace.  
I start to shake, feeling the heat pooling in my belly. I have to make sure she finishes first. To do that, I change the angle, slouching down a bit. It makes all the difference.  
She is now truly writhing on top of me. I move my mouth to hers, kissing the noises out of her- realizing we probably are being a little loud for a quiet floor in the library.  
A moment later she moans, tensing, her walls contracting around me, and I loose it. We jitter to a stop, and I see white for a moment. I try to move to reconnect our mouths and make her orgasm quieter, but I move too slowly.  
It rings out loud and clear.  
“Owen!”  
Shit. That’s my name.  
Now everyone knows I’m hooking up.  
She leans against me, trying to catch her breath, “Wow. That was- wow. What was that?”  
“That, my dear, is an orgasm. In the middle of the day, in the library. I’d get cleaned up and dressed before someone who doesn’t like you guys shows up.”  
Shit.  
I look up to find Jake standing over us, hands on his hips. Looking exasperated.  
“You like US?” Claire says, barely able to catch her breathe.  
“Owen is my best bro, and you’re the chick he’s been fawning over nonstop the past few months. I’m Jake,” he says, extending his hand for a shake.  
He stares pointedly at me as he shakes Claire’s hand. I am in trouble.


End file.
